ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: Proton Pack and Wand (Running Press)
Ghostbusters: Proton Pack and Wand is a Deluxe Mega Kit released by Running Press. It contains a miniature Proton Pack replica based on the one from the Ghostbusters 2016 film, along with a mini sticker book. Description This collectible kit includes a detailed mini replica of the ghost-debilitating proton pack and wand. Complete with light and sound features, this cool gadget allows aspiring Ghostbusters to light 'em up and blast away if there's something strange in your neighborhood. Kit also includes full-color stickers. Development The kit was originally going to include a 32-page mini-book featuring quotes and images from the 2016 film. This was changed to a small sticker book with 8 pages of stickers (and 8 blank pages). The original description of the kit is as follows: "This collectible kit includes a detailed mini replica of the ghost-debilitating proton pack and wand. Complete with light and sound features, the mini proton pack and wand allows aspiring Ghostbusters to light 'em up and blast away any spirit that might cross their path at home, at work, or, of course, if there's something strange in your neighborhood. Also included is a 32-page mini book featuring quotes and images from the new film. Who you gonna call?" On April 9, 2016, the final image for the kit and booklet was released. Ghostbusters News "Running Press reveals new image of mini proton pack + book combo" 4/9/16 References Also See *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (book) *Ghostbusters: P.K.E. Meter (Running Press) External Links * Running Press: "GHOSTBUSTERS: PROTON PACK AND WAND" * Spook Central: Ghostbusters 2016 Mini Proton Pack Replica Review (6/13/2016) * Ghostbusters News: Video Review of Ghostbusters Miniature Proton Pack and Wand from Running Press (6/10/2016) Gallery GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit01 box front and top.jpg|Box Front & Top (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit02 box back.jpg|Box Back (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit03 box right.jpg|Box Right (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit04 box left.jpg|Box Left (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit05 box bottom.jpg|Box Bottom (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit06 box front and top 3d.jpg|Box Front & Top 3D (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit07 back and opened top.jpg|Back & Opened Top (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit08 contents.jpg|Contents (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit09 Pack Kit front.jpg|Pack Front (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit10 Pack Kit back.jpg|Pack Back (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit11 wand button.jpg|Wand Button (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit12 wand light-up.jpg|Wand Lit-Up (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit13 Pack Kit stickers.jpg|Pack Kit Stickers (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit14 history.jpg|History (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit15 blueprints.jpg|Blueprints (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit16 sticker book.jpg|Sticker Book (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit17 sticker book.jpg|Sticker Book (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Mini Proton Pack Kit18 sticker book.jpg|Sticker Book (credit: Paul Rudoff) PromoImageGhostbustersProtonPackAndWandCollectible KitAndPaperback.jpg|Original Promo Image Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise